Two Trunks's,One Goten
by SliverStars
Summary: Trunks and his future self doesn't really get along as much. Goten decided to try getting the boys along. But he tried one way to do it...(Mirai Trunks x Trunks x Goten One-Shot! Yaoi! sorry for the summary being lame haven't done these in awhile. Art by Rochiko)


**A/N:SLIVER HAS RISEN FROM THE DEAD!**

 **Yes bitches i'm still alive..just busy and i'm SOOOO SORRRYY TTvTT**

 **IT BEEEN A LONG ASSS TIME I SWEAR. so i made a mirai trunks x goten x trunks one-shot. for you guys..and..i heard that trumai is canon...YALL ARE SHIPPING A PEDOPHILE COUPLE GUYS! THAT NOT RIGHT** **.So in this story or i say for now on Trumai is not canon to me and Mirai Mai and Mirai Trunks is not together either...Oh well...here the one shot.**

 **WARNING- This will contain Yaoi,NSFW,and Minor Swearing. If you don't like any of these contents. Why even read it then? Just leave..It plain simple.**

 **Two Trunks,One Goten**

 **Rated: M**

 **Yaoi/Gay**

 **Type-One-Shot**

 **Couple-Mirai Trunks x Trunks x Goten**

 **Seme-Trunks/Mirai Trunks(the best seme)**

 **Uke-Goten(the best uke)**

 **Goten Age- 17**

 **Trunks Age- 18**

 **Mirai Trunks Age- 20**

 **Take place after Super with Trumai not being together and not CANON(Sorry but i hate this ship to death :/)**

* * *

*7:22 PM At Capsule Corps.*

Goten and Trunks was both sitting on the couch being lazy like always looking at the t.v with bored look on their faces. Goten was eating chips as Trunks was drooling looking tired. Then Goten look at his man and hand him a chip.

"Chip?" He blinked innocently and smiled cutely. Trunks open his mouth and Goten put the chip in his mouth then Trunks chew it and swallowed it,he also yawn loudly. "Sooo boooooarddd." He groaned and he gritted his teeth.

"I know man...But their something that we could do" Goten winked at Trunks and blushed cutely with made Trunks smirk and had his eyes half closed. "Ohhhh hell yeah.." He felt the younger demi saiyan cheek and put his hands around the boy waist.

Goten looked at his man and whine as Trunks pressed his lip onto his but..

"What are you two doing?"

Both demi saiyans jumped and saw a blue-haired boy with a red scarf and a jacket which said Capsule Corps on the side. "Oh hey Mirai Me..." Trunks crossed his arm looking at him. But, Goten had hearts in his eyes and he drooled. The older saiyan looked at his mate and he groan. He remember that he was jealous of Mirai Trunks being with Mai but till he met Goten. Goten fell in love with Mirai Trunks which made his present self EXTREMELY jealous.

Mirai Trunks blinked at Goten and tilted his head. "Umm..Goten?" Goten smiled and act like he was drunk. "Heeeyyyy Mirraai Truunnnkssss~"

"Oh hey..?" Mirai Trunks replied looking at him weirdly. "So...Why are you here for Mirai Me?" Trunks looked at him sternly with his arm crossed and frowned. Since Trunks dated Goten he became passive around him..He didn't want no one to take him. But since Mirai Trunks came along...It like him and Mai all over again! Well except that he thought Mai wasn't his type. So did Mirai Trunks was not into Mirai Mai either so both of them rejected them.

So glad Goten didn't find out that he tried flirting with Mai cause if he did..

...he would **snap**.

"Oh" Mirai Trunks looked at his teen self. "I came here for looking for father for training,But it looks like he not here." "Well.." Trunks laid back onto the couch and closed his eyes. "He went and took Mom and Bulla to something important...So I decided to stay here and call my boyfriend over here to hang out." He looked back Goten and he snapped his fingers as the raven hair teen shook his head and got back to the real world. "Huh?! Oh yeah! Right!" Goten smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Trunks sigh as he took another chip from the bag in put in his mouth. "Well..Sorry for intruding your... **business**..." Mirai Trunks scratch the back of his head and chuckled. "I should be heading off!"

Then suddenly..he felt someone holding his arm..The blue haired man looked back and saw Goten who was smiling all big. That same smile when he was child."No Mirai-Kun! You could hang out with me and Trunks-kun!" "HUUUHHHH?!" Trunks yelled in shock as his pupils shrank. Then he ran up to his mate and yelled at him, He looks pretty mad."GOTEN?! HAVE YOU HIT YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING?! YOU WANNA FUCK BUT NOW YOU WANT MIRAI ME TO HANG OUT WITH US?!" He yelled at him in anger which make both the younger and older man jump.

"I'm sorry Trunks-kun, But it been so long since i seen Mirai You..." He looked upset and then he use his cute charms on Trunks which works all the time. "Please..Let him stay for awhile Trunks-kun..I'll make it up to you baby.." Goten blush and he pouts cutely at Trunks as he whines like a child. Mirai Trunks looked at Goten for a second. "Now..There no way that present me coul-HUH?!" He jumped as his present self just staring at Goten who was hugging his feet. "Okay! He can stay! Just please don't do your cute charms babe!" Goten giggles and he snickered and whispered to Mirai Trunks ear. "This works all the time on him..Even since we started dated like we were like 11 and 12..It almost never fails on my Trunks-kun." He smiles cutely as Mirai Trunks chuckled. "Yeah...I see that.."

The three demi sayains wandered back to the couch and sit down, Trunks was glaring at Mirai Trunks like a laser he doesn't want him touching his chibi so he keeping a close eye on him. Goten shifted his eyes to Trunks to Mirai Trunks and he smiled all big as he put his arms around Trunks and Mirai Trunks and said: C'mon boooyyssss. He whines and pouts. "You two REALLY need to get along..Pleasse?" He smiled as Mirai Trunks and Trunks said:

"No."

"In my dreams with that idiot."

Goten groaned and then he gotten a idea. He chucked as he got up. 'Well boys...I'm going to undress to go train outside till you guys get along.." He smiles as he undressed in front of them. He slowly took of his shirt as both Trunks's just stared at the raven hair boy.

"Goten?"

"Chibi...Wha-"

"Don't judge me..." He whines as he pretends to try to take of his shirt. Goten whines and just blush ear to ear. "Uuuuwaaaaaa..Trunks-kuuuuuuunnn..I need help undressing me... would either of you do that for me?" He sticked his tongue out at the boys as he give a playful wink.

Mirai Trunks and Trunks looked at each other then look back at Goten then look at each other, Trunks point at Goten and said: "GET HIM!" Both of boys charged at Goten as both of them tried to undress the raven-haired boy. Goten groaned as the Trunk's tried to undress him but accidentally...

They ripped his shirt. That was his favorite one too.

Goten hair hidden his eyes as he was frowned up as both Trunks and Mirai Trunks was freaking out, then they started blaming each other.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU IDIOT!" Mirai Trunks grabbed Trunks by the collar as their was a anger mark on his head. "My fault?! It was yours you dumb bitch!" Trunks barked back at his future self.

"Who are you calling a bitch?! Whore!"

"Asshole!"

"Dumbass!"

"Fuckboy!"

Then suddenly their were both pulled by Goten and he looked up at both of them. "That does it..." He dragged both of the older men up stairs to Trunks's room and toss them in there as he locked the door in there were all three of them in the room.  
"The hell Chibi?!" Trunks rubbed the back of his head as Mirai Trunks stood up looking at the younger boy. "Why are locking us up in our room with all of us together?" Goten walked over to them and looked at Trunks" Stand up!" He barked at him as Trunks jumped and stood up immediately. Goten looked at both of them and then wend down where there crotches were at,He unzip both of the older boys pants and let out their dicks out.

"HUH?!" Mirai Trunks faced went all red when his cock was pulled out. He never been controlled like this before. Trunks just smirked at his chibi and rubbed his hair. "Heheheheh, naughty little chibi...That all you want right? You just wanna fuck?"

Goten nodded and blushing a little. "Yeah...I wanna see you two get along...So..This was my plan..Getting you to turned on over me.." He slipped his mouth over Trunks cock and bobbed his head up and down as he was rubbing Mirai Trunks shaft. "Ahhhh..." Mirai Trunks moaned as the younger boy was giving him a handjob, As for Trunks was smirking sexually at his chibi like always. He rubbed his boyfriend head. "That it..Keep on sucking you little slut..." Goten kept on sucking on his man cock and then he slipped his tongue over Mirai Trunks's cock as he looked at him with his eyes half closed. "Mirai Trunks-san..How do like me slurping on your big 9 inch dick? He asked in slutty tone that Mirai Trunks never heard before.

"I-it feels..a-aahh..." Goten just put his mouth over his man cock. He didn't let him finish. But,that Goten for ya. He just take whatever he wants.

*slurp slurp*

"Mmmmn~~" Goten slurp and whine as suck on Mirai Trunks cock as he rubbed his other man cock as he took his mouth on his sayain mate as he rubbed the future man shaft faster making whines and moans. "Oh Goten!" Mirai Trunks let out a moan as the younger boy picked up the pace. "Oh chibi! that it bitch suck me faster!"

*slurp! suck! mmf!*

Goten put his mouth back on Mirai Trunks cock and ate his rod all the way where his balls was at that made Mirai Trunks groan louder and surprised Goten can suck all the way down his balls were at. He took the big rod out of his mouth and rubbed both of older men shaft faster and faster!

"C-chibi! I'm about to!"

"G-Goten! Careful! I'm about to-"

Goten smirk and sticked his tongue out like the slut he always been. "Go ahead boys." He said it in a hot seducing voice that both boys scrotum got hard and squirt all in the younger sayain mouth and got on his cute face and hair, Mirai Trunks look down at Goten blushing cherry red. He never seen Goten act like this. He can't even see him act like this but Trunks..He can see it. He just plain ruined his innocence.

The younger sayain swallowed the sperm and rubbed his mouth and stood up and got on the bed and stripped off his pants and spread his hole, He looked back at the boys, sticking his tongue out playfully. "C'moonn" He whine. "Come fuck me you two~" The purple hair boy and the blue haired man looked at each other eyes widened and then they both at the same run over there arguing cheek to cheek gritted their teeth's as their cussing back. "BOYS!" Mirai Trunks and Trunks looked at the younger boy looking mad with half his hair hiding his right eye as the other was showing.

"Look. If you boys can't get along then we won't fuck!" Both Trunks's felt like shattered glass when he said that. Then Trunks freaked out saying: "No! We can do this! C'mon Mirai Me! Let teach this bitch to show we own this slut!" Mirai Trunks nodded as he postioned himself as Trunks got under Goten. Goten looked back as he started to get worried. "U-um! Two dicks?! A-Are you sure you two?!" Goten started to get nervous then he felt Mirai Trunks breating on his back. "Your gettign scared huh? We won't hurt you..." Then he slowly press his dick against Goten hole making him feel purr then he fully enter into him making Goten wail. "Much.." Mirai Trunks smirked as he began spreading Goten hole so Trunks can fit his dick in there as well. That what he did he put his 8 inch dick inside Goten tight hole that make the younger boy scream even louder having his eyes rolled back like the slut he always been.

Trunks began to grope Goten ass as he began to thrust Goten making three of the boys moan and groan as for Goten making him scream and whine.

"Nn! Ya!"

*moans,yell*

"Ah fuck!"

Trunks licked on the raven hair nibbles and suck on them making Goten moan even louder. "Trunks-kun! N-nya! Please!" He yelled as he shut his left eye as he gasp when Mirai Trunks licked and sucked on his neck picking up the pace. Trunks looked at his chibi as he bit on his nibble making the younger boy yelp as he sticked his tongue out when the blue-haired man started going faster and faster making him smiled in pleasure feeling his rod twitching on top of his mate rock hard abs.

Then both Trunks's yelled as their hair went up as there was a flash, the older men hair were spiked up and aura as they went super fast on Goten making him scream even louder with his eyes rolled back and tongue sticking out in pleasure.

"YES! OH FUCK!" OH TRUNKS! OH MIRAI TRUNKS!" He yelled in pleasure as he throw his head back. He can feel both of the huge cocks hitting against his prostate and hitting his g-spot at the same time. Both Trunks were like animals, growling and smirking as they both grope Goten ass tightigly bitting on his neck making their mark. "B-Boys! I'm s-so close!" Goten eyes rolled back as his balls was getting hard as Trunks smack his hands on Goten ass as he yell as both Trunks's cussing under their breath. "Chibi-slut i'm almost to my limit!" Trunks looked up at his slut as Mirai Trunks grip on Goten ass got harder.

"G-Goten! Your ass is so tight! I can't hold it any longer!" Mirai Trunks and Trunks went ultra faster and they both scream in union as their aura burst as they started squirting in the younger sayain hole as it some of it came out of Goten hole. Trunks can feel his man cum on his stomach and chest. He licked his lips as he came in his hole. Mirai Trunks sigh in pleasure as he took his cock out of Goten hole making Goten whine. Trunks pull his cock out of Goten ass as well and look at how much they came in Goten hole. Goten spread his hole to let out all of the sperm in his ass as he started to breathe again.

Goten licked his lips as his hair spiked up and grabbed both Trunks's cock and looked up at them with hearts in his eyes making both Trunks's looked down at him and smirked at eachother. "Again Trunksey-kunns~." He said it in a seducing tone as both Trunks put their hands on Goten head. "Okay it your choice..." "It your fault tho ."

Goten stood up and brought them together. "I don't care...i just wanna be fucked by my hot Trunks-kun's..." As both of them push Goten to bed as their shaowds were over him.

"Round 2 it is then." Trunks licked his lips in a dirty way like he always been."Yeah round 2 it is." Mirai Trunks got behind Goten and squeeze his chest as he squeal. As then all three of them started to do a hot makeout session and for the rest night.

*10:33 PM*

"Gah! Damn these boys know how to wrecked me good. I might not walk for a week." Goten tried to walk normally but he kinda limped as he walked. He pouts as he felt his ass. "Let just hope mom is asleep cause if she isn't she going to ask so many question and i'm tired as hell right now..i have no time for her blabbering today ever since dad left to train Uub." He talked all the way to the door. The threesome lasted for 3 hours for both Trunks's sayain pride got over them for keeping Goten longer then he expected. But at least he got enough pleasure from them.

Goten yawn as he walked into his house as he saw Gohan had some books in his hands. "Gohan?"

"Oh hey bro!" Gohan pulled his glasses up and smirked. "Your home late. What happen kiddo?" Goten walked toward his room as Gohan was talking to him. "Oh..I was with Trunks today and Mirai Trunks-kun came to see Vegeta." Gohan gasped and blush a bit. "Mirai Trunks-san was here?!"

"Yeah. Why?"

"N-Nothing." He looked away blushing and then he looked back at his brother. "So still..why are you home late?"

Goten acted dramatic and said: "Well..Trunks-kun and Mirai Trunks-kun..we did some stuff and...no..*yawn* sorry to tired i'm heading off to bed tell mom i said night..." He went into his room and shut the door as Gohan dropped his book with his glasses hidden his eyes. He saw hickeys on Goten neck and back and then his hands twitched. "Mirai Trunks and Trunks. They. Had sex with my little bro.." Then suddenly he started screaming at the top of his lungs.

It was that day forward. Mirai Trunks and Trunks push the overprotecting button. Well. Trunks push it first.

* * *

 _ **IT IS FINISH.**_

 _ **OH GOD.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **SliverStars**_


End file.
